Hallowed Walls
by OnceUponABookworm
Summary: 10-Shot Halloween fic. One chapter each day until Halloween. 'Tis the season and all. Rumpel invites everyone to his mansion in the Storybrooke forest for a glorious Halloween Ball, but strange things begin to happen. Spooks and sparks fly in this mysterious adventure! Rated T for violent themes and possible gore. Probably won't be that bad, but thou hast been warned!
1. For the Life of You

Chapter 1: For the Life . . . of You

**_This is a Halloween-themed fic, with me trying to stay true to the characters. You've got the Charmings, Rumpel, Hook (also starring as Captain Innuendo!), Regina, Neal and more!_**

"Where's my coffee?" Emma groaned as she let her head fall onto the counter in the kitchen of the loft.

"Right here!" Mary Margaret slid the mug to her from the other side, but too tired to react quickly enough, it ended up colliding with Emma's head.

"Ow."

"Oops! Sorry!" Emma shrugged and sipped at the coffee, immediately feeling better.

"Mmm," she said. "What did you put in this?"

"Pumpkin creamer! Found it in the store this week, and I figured since it's only here for Halloween, we may as well try it!" she explained cheerfully as David emerged into the kitchen.

"Hey, speaking of Halloween, what are you and Henry wearing for costumes?" he asked casually as he pecked Mary Margaret on the cheek and grabbed his own cup of coffee.

"Are you kidding me?" Emma asked incredulously. "I think both Henry and I are a bit old for that." At those simple words Mary Margaret and David spit their coffee across the room, effectively dampening Emma's bedhead. "What the hell guys?"

"Sorry Emma," Mary Margaret chuckled despite herself, and put her hand to her mouth to stop, clearing her throat and continuing in a more serious tone. "It's just that we never really got to enjoy the traditions of this world when we were cursed, and to simply skip out on them, especially one like Halloween, well, it's just unthinkable!"

"Yeah, plus free candy," David added as he ran his finger down Emma's coffee-soaked hair and then put it in his mouth. "You're right Mary Margaret, that Pumpkin creamer _is _good!"

"Okay," Emma said as she edged away. "I really don't think you two need anymore sugar. Besides, if Henry wants to go trick-or-treating, I'll let him go with one of his friends, like Grace."

"That's wonderful!" David hugged Emma before she could resist, and then winked at her knowingly. "Because I've got the perfect costume for him!"

"Show us!" Mary Margaret clapped her hands together excitedly and Emma rolled her eyes at their immaturity. David immediately rushed into his and Mary Margaret's room, rummaging around for a bit before coming back out with a cheap prince costume hanging from his hands.

"It's perfect! He can look just like me!"

"Conceited much?" Emma rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"Oh, I think it's wonderful," Mary Margaret crooned lovingly. This time Emma couldn't help the gagging of her mouth. She was glad Henry was staying with Neal for the day. But, interrupting the family bonding moment, there was suddenly a loud knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Emma said as she got up and trudged over. She turned the knob and opened it to discover a leather-clad, smirking pirate. "Seriously Hook, do you ever wear anything else?"

"Maybe sometime you can find out," he said, smiling suggestively and waggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, in your dreams," Emma replied flatly.

"Oh, you're quite right Swan. But I must admit, in my fantasies you look somewhat more," his eyes ran her up and down appraisingly. "_alluring_."

"What?" Emma said, and then realized she must look like a mess with her wet and messy hair, coffee-stained tank top, and old worn sweat pants. Suddenly very self-conscious, she backed away from Hook and folded her arms. "That's not the point. What do you want?"

"I came to ask you where one could buy attire for Old Hallow's Eve. I find myself quite interested in it."

Emma nearly snorted with laughter. "Sheesh, what is this town coming to? Everyone's now an overage trick-or-treater, huh?"

"There's no age limit on fun!" Charming said from somewhere behind her, and Emma just rolled her eyes.

"You can find costumes at the Old Shoe Outfitters, a couple blocks over from Granny's. Are we done now?"

He smirked yet again and stepped closer, invading her personal space. "Not quite, love." He reached from behind his back and produced a golden envelope. "I believe this letter is yours."

"You went through my mail?" Emma balked as she snatched the letter from him, and he just shrugged in response.

"That sample issue of Sports Illustrated looked very appealing, I must admit."

"Shut it." Emma snapped instinctually as she tore open the letter. A small slip of paper flew out and fluttered to the ground, and before Emma could grab it Hook stooped and did it for her, overdramatically presenting it to her. She took it and nodded to Hook in thanks as she began to read it aloud: "To Emma Swan, Snow White, and Prince Charming." Suddenly purple smoke exuded from the paper and flooded the room. Emma and Hook coughed, and Mary Margaret and David were there in an instant as the smoke cleared to reveal a large piece of heavy duty paper where the small slip had been. It read:

_**You are hereby cordially invited to**_

_**Mr. Gold's Halloween Ball**_

_**At his Estate in Storybrooke, Maine.**_

_**Come bearing Costumes and offerings for the Dark One.**_

_**There will be Feasting, Dancing, and More.**_

_**P.S. Come on now dearies, you won't want to miss it for the life of you!**_

"Ooh! That'll be the perfect place to show off our costumes! Let's all go!" Mary Margaret exclaimed.

"There's food, I'm in," David agreed. "Gold hasn't been really evil lately or anything so it should be safe."

"No way," Emma shook her head. "I'm not going to some ball and leaving Henry all alone."

"Good on you, love," Hook said. "Knowing the Crocodile it's some sort of trap."

"Come on, Emma! Henry can go trick-or-treating with some friends! Please, this will be a great bonding experience! You won't regret it! _Please_!" Mary Margaret pleaded, ignoring Hook. David joined in to make a harmony of "Pleases" and "Don't do it lass".

"Okay!" she threw up her hands in resignation. "I'll go." Hook began to argue, but she rolled her eyes at him and began to close the door.

"No, but Swan, it could be a trap! Swan! At least let me go so I can protect yo-"

"Goodbye, Hook," Emma said in mock sweetness as she closed the door on his face.

"Good choice, Emma," Mary Margaret beamed. "You won't regret this."

_I think I already do._

**_This chapter isn't that great, but it's part of the build-up! Next chapter comes out tomorrow and the costumes will be revealed! I've got some ideas, but feel free to suggest what certain characters should go as! The following will be in the story more, and also at the ball:_**

**_Emma, Neal, Hook, Jefferson, David, Snow, Dr. Whale, Ruby, Regina, Archie. You can suggest costumes for any one of them._**

**_Please, follow, favorite, and/or review!_**


	2. Welcome to My Mansion

Chapter Two: Welcome to my Manor

Emma sighed as she put the finishing touches on her hair and smoothed out her costume. She wore her hair up, curled neatly into a small braid that rested on the top of her head. A shining diamond necklace and earrings framed her appearance, and underneath that she wore an elegant, light purple gown like one one might see at the balls of old. Smoothing out the creases as she looked into the mirror in her room, Emma delicately picked up with her white-gloved hands the apex of her costume: a light, shining, diamond-encrusted tiara. She placed it on her own head and frowned at the mirror. "I hope I look like a princess."

"You certainly do," a voice complimented behind her, and Emma whirled around to confront . . . a ninja?

The figure wore a black outfit and mask, where only their eyes could be seen as one bandana covered their mouth and another the top of their head. "You're a ninja Mary Margaret?"

"Only on weekends," she said, taking off her mouth mask to reveal a face beaming with pride. "I'm so glad you're a princess!"

"Don't get too excited, it's just for this ball thing. Now let's go get David and wait for Henry to be picked up." The two women walked side by side out of the room, and Mary Margaret knocked on the bathroom door.

"David? Are you and Henry ready?"

"Yep, just a moment!" There was a slight clanging and a lot of giggling behind the door, and so Emma impatiently reached out to bang on it. Suddenly it opened though, and she drew back her arm in surprise, astounded by the sight before her. Henry was dressed in the suit David bought him, billowy white shirt, red cape, plastic crown and all, and next to him stood David, who wore an Army uniform, complete with a helmet, black football player markings under his eyes, and a toy machine gun.

"Look Mom, I've got a wooden sword!" Henry cried as he began a mock fight with David, and then fell to the ground, giving a spasm and "dying" of an imaginary gunshot.

"That's great kid," Emma stifled her laughter at her son's performance and David's outrageous costume.

"What?" David's voice rose in indignation. "I look awesome!"

"Of course you do, sweetheart," Mary Margaret soothed, but smiled good-naturedly at Emma.

"Come on, Emma," David now said as he eyed her. "Did you have to dress up, so, well? Now every guy at that party with eyes is going to be ogling you."

"What, would you rather me be a gumball machine?" Emma scoffed. "I already agreed to this thing, don't make me change my mind!"

David let out a small harumph as he resigned by crossing his arms and looking away. Then the was a knock at the door.

"What time is it?" Emma asked.

"8:30."

"Then that means this should be- AAAHHHHH! AAHH!" When she opened the door she cut herself off with an ear shattering scream, and with surprising agility considering her attire, flung herself behind the couch, where she quivered in fear. David also yelled in terror, and pulling Henry and Mary Margaret behind him, desperately pulled at the trigger of his gun. It being a toy though, predictably nothing happened.

"Hey Grace," Henry managed in between fits of laughter. "Pinocchio. Jefferson!"

Mary Margaret doubled over with laughter as well as Emma stood, dusted herself off, and then went to stand beside her father. What had frightened them so much was the costume Jefferson was wearing: a realistic mask featuring a bloody clown with rainbow hair and a red nose, as well as bared fangs. The Mad Hatter took it off and grinned at them, still wearing his oversized clown suit with fluffy balls sticking out at various angles and wielding a plastic knife. "You've got something against clowns?"

"No, no not all." David stuttered. Emma tried to justify their outburst for him, cheeks turning red.

"No. It's just that that's a really scary costume!"

"Okay. Sure Mom," Henry laughed and rolled his eyes as he strolled forward to greet his friends, dressed as a fairy and the devil. Emma tried to not look at Pinocchio; every time she did she was remained of the stubbled writer he had once been, and it really creeped her out.

"Ok, Henry, you have fun. We're going to the party with Jefferson, and you're going to trick-or-treat with Archie. Where _is_ Archie anyway?" Emma said.

"Right here," was the tentative reply as Archie stepped out from behind Pinocchio and Grace, and Emma had to blink her eyes several time to process his outfit.

"You're . . . Batman?" Mary Margaret asked, cocking her head.

"Crap. _I_ should've been Batman!" David said, and Archie shrugged.

"A guy can't like the Dark Knight?"

"It's not important, anyhow," Mary Margaret shot a glare of mock admonishment at David, and Emma turned to Henry.

"Please let me go with you guys! I want to see Mr. Gold's mansion!" he pleaded, giving Emma his puppy-dog eyes and pout.

"Not this time kid," she said, looking away. _Damn, this really is Prince Charming's grandson._ "You weren't invited."

"You'll regret this!" Henry growled as he was led away by Archie out of the apartment, though Emma simply blew him a kiss in goodbye. _Let's get this over with already, _she thought as she picked up her dress to keep it from dragging on the ground and started out the door.

**…****.**

Gold's mansion was in the middle of the woods, and took ages to get to, which was ironic considering the size of Storybrooke. All the trees around it had shed their leaves and looked like long gnarled hands reaching up out of the ground, their blood red leaves littering the ground in masses. Emma pulled up the yellow bug behind an already growing line of cars, and took a look out the window at the mansion. It was old and rustic, like one of the mansions people would use as Revolutionary War museums. It's paint was black, and peeling in several places to reveal a reddish purple color underneath. The windows were all huge, and most had big dark drapes blocking any view of what could be inside, though near the top floor there was a pair of windows that was broken at the pane. For a moment Emma thought she saw someone sitting there on the broken window sill and looking down at her, but she took the chance to blink and it was gone. Eventually Emma was able to park the bug next to a small Ford, and she gladly stepped out and stretched her legs. Mary Margaret, David and Jefferson also hopped out of the car, checking its side mirrors or their own compact ones to make sure their costumes were on right. "Okay guys," Emma began. "Let's-" Suddenly she was cut off by the click of her trunk opening a flash of red rolling out and onto the ground. The figure dusted itself off as it stood, and offered Emma a winning smile. "Hook?" He was dressed in breeches and long socks with dress shoes, while also wearing a blouse-like shirt, lobster-red jacket, long curly permed wig, and a big hat with a white plume in it. He was dressed as himself.

Hook continued to smile at everyone as Emma doubled over and laughed. But when Jefferson, David, and Mary Margaret began to join her, he flashed his hook in an offhanded threat. "Okay," Emma finally said as she wiped away a tear from her eye, "How the hell did you fit in the trunk?"

He shrugged. "It was a bit of a squeeze I suppose. But I need to be here to stop whatever nefarious scheme the Crocodile has in store to torture you all with. And might I say Swan, you are an absolute vision." He began to lick his lips seductively, but Emma couldn't stop staring at his hair and had to stop herself from bursting out again.

"Gold won't be happy that you're here," Mary Margaret pointed out, but Hook just shrugged again.

"_I'm _not happy he's here," David put in, only earning a smirk from the pirate.

"Well I'm not taking the time to drag him back to Storybrooke, so he's coming with us," Emma said. "Let's get inside already. It's freezing out here!"

And with that the group of a princess, pirate, soldier, clown and ninja trudged over to the huge double doors guarding the entrance to the mansion. Jefferson banged with one of the knockers. As if by magic the door opened, and they all walked into the huge entrance hall. It had a long green carpet running it's length to a staircase, which immediately led to another set of double doors. Hugging either side of the rug were suits of armor, like those that knights of Medieval times would wear. "I guess the ballroom is through those doors," Emma said, the only answer an eerie echo in the dimly lit, cavernous room. They all walked together closely up to the next set of doors, and Emma and David both pushed them open as they walked into the glorious place that was the ballroom. It was enormous, at least as wide as the mansion itself and long too, with tables stacked with food at each end next to shing windows. Scattered about were small tables, each with about three chairs, but the center of the room was given plenty of breadth to let dozens of costumed couples twirl around under the grand golden chandelier. All gasping in delight, the group stepped forward.

But suddenly there was a rush of cold air beside Emma and a cry of pain and surprise that could only belong to Hook as he was flung backwards. He crashed with his back straight into one of the suits of armor, and then crumpled to the ground, blood visible behind his head as he lay without moving.

_**Alright, first let me say that I am not very proud of this chapter. I just think it could be better. Anyways, don't worry about the other characters, they'll all be showing up next chapter, and that'll be when the real fun begins! And about Hook, all I can do is smile evilly behind my screen. Is he dead? Unconscious? Does he have amnesia or an injury that will otherwise cause him peril? Or make him a peril to others? And what was it that made him fly into that suit anyway? Feel free to leave costume suggestions for the characters that haven't yet appeared in a review, and/or speculate on what you think has/will happen to Hook! Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Practical Jokes

Chapter Three: Practical Jokes

"Hook!" Emma screamed as she ran towards him, her parents and Jefferson in tow. She didn't even bother to pick up her dress as she stumbled down the stairs, nearly falling on his unconscious body. He simply lay there, slumped against the legs of the suit and the platform it stood on. She slid over and knelt by him, carefully picking up his head and taking off his hat, the plume tickling her nose as she flung it haphazardly to the side. Everyone watched with bated breath as Emma cradled his head and felt the back of his permed wig slick with blood. Emma tried to get it off as gently as she could, but it wouldn't budge. "What the hell!" she gasped in exertion after the seventh pull. "Did he get a hair transplant instead of a wig!?"

She gave one last sharp tug with both hands, and the wig came free and revealed a tangled mess of raven hair. But that left Hook without anyone holding his head, and it fell back to hit the platform's corner with a sickening thump.

"Ouch," Jefferson winced, though he silenced himself with a glare from Mary Margaret as Emma grabbed Hook's head again and turned it so she could examine.

"It's bleeding a lot," she said. "But I can't tell where from with all this hair in the way. Did Dr. Whale come to this party?"

"Yeah, and he's wondering what the hell happened to this guy!" a slightly slurred voice sounded behind them, and everyone turned to see Dr. Whale in full-on rockstar attire, complete with eyeliner and spiky hair. He had a drink, most likely alcoholic, in one hand, and his other arm was draped over Ruby, who also wore a rock singer outfit, though it could hardly be distinguished from her usual clothes. Beside them stood Gold, who had on a leather vest and pants with a fluffy yellow shirt and what appeared to be golden body glitter all over him. Then there was Regina, who had expertly applied costume makeup on that made her entire face look burned, a long-brimmed black hat, red and black-striped shirt, and long black pants. Apparently they'd been attracted by Hook's collision with the ground.

"What are you suppo-" Jefferson began, but Emma cut him off as she gestured to Hook.

"What I want to know is what you did to him, Gold!"

"Well, dearie," he shrugged with a devilish smile. "He wasn't invited."

"You cast a barrier spell on a party?" Mary Margaret gasped.

"Of course I did! He shouldn't have been here in the first place, so it's his fault. And did you see the way we just crashed into that suit! Oh dearie, I'm so glad my seer capabilities never spoiled that little surprise fro me!" He let out a sick, impish giggle and smirked at them.

"He was just being Hook," David explained as if it was one of the laws of the universe. "And since Dr. Whale is already far from sober, could you just heal him already?"

"What? Heal my sworn enemy? Not in seven lifetimes!" Gold gaped. "No wait, that was rash, let me think. . . . yeah the answer is still no."

"Come on, Gold," Mary Margaret implored. "You think you got to look like your Enchanted Forest self without magic? It won't be hard at all!"

He looked at her and then Hook and sighed with disgust, but then shrugged and moved his hands in his signature flourish. "He is healed, but I don't make any promises. He'll be out for a while, so let's get him out of my sight." Again he moved his hands and in a flash of purple smoke Hook disappeared, leaving Emma sitting with her now blood-stained gloves supporting nothing.

"Where did you send him?" she demanded, suspicion narrowing her eyes.

"To a bedroom in one of the upper floors. You don't need to be so protective, dearie," Gold acted offended, and then spun on his heel as he marched back in the direction of the ballroom. "Your friend caused quite the commotion. I hope the lot of you can perform better the rest of the night," he said as he walked into the room, and Ruby and Whale helped the others up.

"Oh how cute!" Mary Margaret said, her smile not visible beneath her mask so she took it off so all could see her beam. "You two are here together! Let me guess! Joan Jett and…"

"Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" David tried, earning him an elbow in the ribs from his wife.

"Come on guys," Jefferson said. "He's clearly Billy Idol."

"Oh," the Charmings, including Emma, said in unison as they tilted their heads. _Yep, I can see it,_ Emma thought. Then David turned to Regina. "What're you supposed to be?"

She scowled as she looked up from examining her nails and rolled her eyes. "No wonder your name isn't Prince Well-Rounded. I'm Freddy Krueger!"

"You don't look that scary," David said doubtingly.

"Have you ever even _seen_ 'Nightmare on Elm Street'?" she gawked at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"Aw, my Charming," Mary Margaret said as she patted his back. "So young and so very, very naive." They all laughed, and then started off as a larger throng toward the ballroom . . . and whatever else the night would bring them.

….

Emma downed her third glass of a strange, vivid blue liquid. She wasn't exactly sure what it was, but it tasted great and by this point she was surly enough not to care. She sat alone at a table amidst a bunch of twirling couples, and taking a look at her bloody gloves wondered if she should try and check up on Hook. It wasn't like she had anything better to do. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a shape looming over her, and turned to get a better look at whoever it was that was standing there. They were dressed in a pretty realistic Darth Vader costume, with a red plastic lightsaber drawn at their side. "I challenge you to a duel!" Darth Vader cried in a muffled voice playfully, raising the lightsaber.

Emma just lifted her eyebrows. "Seriously dude? That's really weak."

Vader laughed and lifted off his mask, revealing a face framed by brown hair and slight stubble. "I've never been the best at first impressions," Neal shrugged and smiled widely at Emma. She smiled back, albeit hesitantly. He still wanted to get back together, but she wasn't so sure and didn't know what to make of the entire situation. She still enjoyed the rare angst-less conversations they shared, and wanted to get along, if not for their sakes, then for Henry's.

"Darth Vader, huh?" Emma asked as if the choice were shameful.

"Murder princess, huh?" Neal retorted jokingly, and Emma blushed in embarrassment as she rushed to take off her gloves.

"No joke. That's real blood." Neal raised his brows in question, but Emma just shook her head and waved it off. "Long story. Involves a pirate trying to get into a party where he wasn't invited." Neal let out a small harumph of laughter, and though Emma had said it jokingly, she had to bite back a rude comeback. She simply always felt like Neal was laughing at _her_, not what she said, and she guessed it was one of the flaws in their relationship. She opened her mouth to say something more, but then there was an audible flicker of electricity, and everything around her was dark. Emma blinked to make sure her eyes weren't closed, and then called out to Neal tentatively.

Just as he answered "Right here," the lights came back on and everyone was glancing around confused. Neal wore a smile on his face, and said, "Well how about that?" laughing at the sudden shutdown of power. "I guess Dad needs to call an electrician." Emma looked at him skeptically.

"Oh ha, ha," she drawled. "It was probably you who did that. Practical jokes for Halloween."

"What!?" No!" Neal huffed, and Emma's lie-detector rang like a bell in her head.

"Oh yeah, sure."

"How could I even do that? I was standing right-"

"Bae, no more messing with the lights," Mr. Gold said as he walked past, nodding at them.

"Okay, fine, I did it." Neal threw up his hands in surrender. "Sheesh. Didn't know it was that obvious."

"It really was," Emma laughed, and they shared a brief moment of bonding before it was cut drastically short by another bout of darkness.

Except this time, the lights didn't come back on.

"Okay," Neal said, worry slightly showing through his voice. "That wasn't me!"

_**Duhn! Duhn! Duhn! Horror Movie cliché out of the way! Now, if only I can find away to make all of them split up . . . Ha, just kidding! I pride myself on being original (Pfft, not!) or at least more original than that! Hope you liked this chapter, because the next one is where the mystery begins to unfold, and the real creepy stuff starts happening! Oh, poor Killian all alone in a room upstairs! I hope he's okay! Please follow, favorite, and/or review and thanks for reading!**_


	4. Of Horror & Hooks

Chapter Four: Of Horror and Hooks

_**Warning: This is where stuff gets real. It might be scary, it might be funny, it might pitifully fall short, but for the more sensitive you have been warned. Hence the "warning". Please Enjoy!**_

"Gold!" Emma called out into the darkness.

"Don't ask me!" his voice sounded from somewhere to her left. "I don't know what in damnation happened!"

"Rumpel! Language!" a soft voice reprimanded, clearly belonging to Belle. "I don't know what happened either. I stop reading for a moment to come down and see what's going on after the first flicker and all of a sudden this!"

"_Baelfire_ . . ." Gold began menacingly, but Emma could practically _hear_ Neal shrug plaintively.

"The first time was me! That's it!" Then he muttered under his breath. "Not like any of you people can take a joke anyway."

"Oh shut up Neal," came Regina's ever-snarky voice from somewhere. "You really need to do something Gold, people are starting to-"

"RUN! RUN! RUN!" Emma heard Mary Margaret scream as her footsteps sounded desperately all around her and she banged into a wall. "It's like every horror movie I've ever seen! We need to get out!"

"Nonsense," Gold snorted, and Emma could just see him finish waving his hands as very dim light began to surround the room, candles now burning in tapers along the walls. People milled about in small groups, huddled together like sheep. David now stood beside Emma, whispering calming words to Mary Margaret, who almost blended in with the shadow in her attire, Neal was on her other side, Regina a few feet away, and Gold directly in front of her, his arm draped around Belle, who wore a sensible golden gown and still had her book in one hand. "Belle, did I mention how glad I am you came downstairs?" Gold turned to her, his smile showing kindness Emma had never seen him display.

"I was wondering what happened, and it got really chilly up there."

"Okay, now that the pleasantries are out of the way, can we fix this little problem?" Regina rolled her eyes.

"Can't you guys just magic the light back?" David asked.

"Tried that," Regina and Gold said in unison, and Gold elaborated. "My magic would only let me create candle light. I don't know exactly what's happening, but my magic appears to be limited."

"Mine too," Regina nodded.

"Oh well, let's all get out of here!" Jefferson said, and Emma saw he'd appeared next to Gold. Mary Margaret nodded and they started to head for the door until David said,

"Come on! We need to fix this! Running from the problem won't do anything. It's clear something more is at work here, and it'll spread to the rest of Storybrooke if we're not careful. Who better to do this, huh?" Mary Margaret sighed and moved closer into David's arms, but Jefferson still looked doubtful, and moved over to an old-fashioned telephone, barely visible as it sat on a shadow-shrouded table. "Who're you going to call?" David asked before he could stop himself.

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" Neal burst out with a huge grin, despite the situation.

"911," Jefferson sighed as if it was obvious.

"_Hello_, was anyone even here the last 5 minutes? The electricity's out, clearly the phone is dead." Regina never failed to bark out the facts in the most belittling way.

"Cell phone!" Jefferson countered as he began to dig through his circus-sized pockets.

"The call goes to the Sheriff's station anyway, and no one's there," Emma pointed out. _Man, is everyone here worthless in an emergency? _"I suggest Gold sends almost everybody home, and a few of us can go to check it out."

"We'll stay," David and Mary Margaret said.

"Might as well," Neal shrugged.

"I've got nothing better to do, and if it makes the town safer for Henry, then I'm in," Regina resigned.

"Sorry, but I've got a daughter to live for." Jefferson shook his head and slowly inched towards the door.

"Coward," Ruby mocked from where she and Whale had clearly been listening. "I'll stay too. Wolf girls can be quite useful."

"If you're staying, then I'm staying," Whale began in a voice so slurred he may as well not have been speaking at all.

"No, you're getting out of here."

"But-" Whale cut himself off as he toppled onto the ground.

"That settles it then," Emma said.

Gold scowled. "Fine. But Ruby has to stay away from my carpet." The two sneered at each other, but Belle whispered something in Ruby's ear and she stopped.

"I want to stay too," she said after she'd soothed her friend.

"No, I won't have you hurting yourself," said Gold as he turned to address the rest of the ballroom, not noticing the death glare he was given. "Alright dearies, looks like this party's ending early for you, so . . . ." when no one moved, he sighed and said more forcefully, "Get out!"

The others watched as the ballroom emptied relatively quickly, and one by one they heard the cars as they sped away from the yard. "We should split up," Regina said. "To cover more ground." Mary Margaret gaped at her and she sighed. "Not in ones or pairs! I'll go with you two idiots and-"

"Me!" Ruby said.

" . . .and you can check the lower floors, plus the basement," Emma said. "Try to turn the electricity back on. That leaves Neal, Gold, and I to try the higher floors."

"Perfect!" Gold cheered in pure sarcasm as he began to walk toward a staircase. "Well, come along now deaires, best get moving!"

...

Emma hated how the stairs creaked. Everytime she stepped on one it would squeal like a pig, and it only served to fuel her growing anxiety and hyper awareness. They'd walked through the creepy second floor without incident, and now stepped onto the third. They were in front of a long hallway, where a wide red carpet ran, and then turned as the hallway angled to the right. There were six doors along the first part of the hall, three on each side. They were a dark brown that looked threatening and evil under the scarce candle light. A chill wind suddenly blew straight on the trio as they took a single step forward, and Emma nearly fell backwards down the stairs. She screamed, and both Neal and Gold rushed to keep her steady.

"I'm fine," Emma said, dusting her dress off as she stalked more confidently forwards. "I think its safe to say something is definitely wrong here." Her breath billowed out in a fine white wisp as she spoke, leaving a slight trail. "We should check each room in turn." Gold and Neal nodded solemnly, and she carefully and slowly opened the first door. Half-expecting something to leap out at her, Emma breathed a sigh of relief when nothing did, and stepped slowly into the room. It was large, with sickly fluorescent green walls, no windows, and bare of all furniture except for a purple loveseat in the corner.

"Nice decorating, Dad," Neal joked, trying to lighten the mood, but everyone's demeanor remained serious.

"It doesn't look like there is anything in here," Gold said. "Maybe we should go." He turned to leave but Neal grabbed his arm and he turned, seeing what now had Emma struck speechless. The walls were moving, writhing and spluttering as if something was within them and trying to claw its way out.

"Okay, Gold?" Emma managed in a voice rushed with panic. "What is that?"

"I believe its part of whatever's going on in this house…"

"Is there anything we can do to stop it?"

"I don't believe-"

"Then let's GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" She turned and scrambled with Gold and Neal to the door. Or door frame, now somehow filled in with more of the green walling and without the actual door, that began moving just like the rest of the room was.

"Papa!" Neal screamed, using his name for Gold that reserved for life-or-death situations. "Do something!"

"I don't know what to do!" Gold screamed back as the walls made a sound akin to rip, and starting splitting apart, some sort of red liquid pouring lazily out.

"Is-is that blood?!" Emma choked with disgust on the words.

"One would think!" Gold said, allowing fear to enter his voice; for a moment, the three of them just stood there, holding on to each other, seeking comfort in proximity to others, fear overwhelming them. Then the liquid came out in a stronger bust, splashing them at the knees and beginning to rise higher. Emma's thoughts somehow broke through the sheer terror clouding her judgement, and with them a vision of Henry. _I have to get back to Henry._

"No!" she yelled, and turned to where the door should've been. With all the strength she could muster she waded through the liquid, until she reached the frame. "No! _No, no, no_! Let me out!" she screamed at it as she banged on the still moving wall, and the liquid was lapping at her neck. "NOW!" Suddenly she had the sensation of falling through air, and found herself outside of the room she'd just been in, where the door was intact. She was now completely dry, and rushed to get up and open the door. Expecting a red flood to crash down on her, Emma found only the room as empty and barren as it was before, loveseat still in the corner with Gold sitting on it. "What the hell happened?"

"I haven't the faintest clue, dearie!" Gold shrugged. "But thanks to your persistence we're safe now, and best continue moving." He got up and they began to start again down the hallway, until Emma realized they were missing something.

"Where's Neal?"

Gold looked startled and looked around. Then he spoke in a low voice, not making eye contact with Emma. "It appears whatever is at work here has taken him…"

"What!? No, we have to go back and get him!" Emma said, refusing to believe Neal was dead...or worse.

"It's no use, dearie!" said Gold, holding her back as she tried to march back to the green room. "The only way we can save him is by breaking the… whatever it is." Emma looked at him and sighed in defeat.

"How do you know if he's even alive?"

"I...I just do." Emma didn't buy the answer, but she didn't detect it as a lie either, and so she allowed Gold to lead her down the hall to another room. "Shall we try this one?" Emma nodded, and she stepped forward to open the door, ready to face whatever it is that would be stupid enough to challenge her.

But it wasn't what she expected. All of a sudden Hook came out of the room, war cry resounding through his lungs and eyes wide and bloodshot, swinging his hooked hand and aiming straight for Emma's neck. She saw his eyes glimmer with recognition and realization, but it was already too late and before she could defend herself his hook was in her neck.

Or it should've been.

Instead his stump where his hand should've been thumped rather uselessly against her, and realizing she wasn't dead, Emma pushed him away. "Hook? You could've killed me!" He opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it and hung his head in shame.

"I guess we're lucky he doesn't have his hook," Gold chuckled, pointedly glaring at Hook's stump. The pirate's head shot up and with a look like murder in his eyes he tried to pounce on Gold, the only thing preventing him Emma's hand on his chest.

"Hook, Gold, stop!" she said as she glared at them both. "We need to figure out what is going on in this place and fix it, before it affects the rest of Storybrooke."

"What happened to me love?" Hook asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, one minute I was flying across a room and the next I'm in a strange bed without a strange woman beside me. Not the best way to wake up." He smiled at his own innuendo, but Gold and Emma just rolled their eyes.

"Barrier spell against the uninvited," she explained. "Knocked you out cold. Then we were at the party and weird, like paranormal, stuff started happening, so we decided to check it out."

"Aye," he nodded. "Thought this place might be haunted. Saw a few strange things myself . . . which brings me to where the bloody hell is my hook?"

Emma and he looked at Gold but he shook his head. "I honestly don't know. I didn't remove it when I transported him up here."

"But I did," a musical voice sounded behind them, and they turned to see a little girl smiling at them. She had shoulder length, brown hair, pale skin, a black night gown, bare feet, and innocent face. But her eyes were black and evil, and when she widened her smile it revealed fangs amidst dripping black drool. In her two hands she twiddled Hook's metal appendage like a plaything. "Come and get me if you da-" Before she could finish, without a second thought Hook lunged at her. In a fraction of a second she was gone and speeding down the hall, giggling in a sickening way. Hook growled and stumbled as he got up from the floor he'd ended up tackling and ran after her.

"Hook!" Emma called, running after him with Gold in tow. Down the twisting passage they followed the giggling and Hook's colorful curses, until they almost ran by him standing in a doorway. Sliding to a stop, Emma walked over to Hook to see what he was staring at. In the room were a dozen couples, all in colorful and beautiful clothes, twirling around to unheard music, the little girl smirking wickedly in the center. She opened her mouth and let out an unearthly howl, and suddenly all the couples morphed into monstrous, mauled, dead-looking creatures, who all turned and screamed at Emma, Hook and Gold. About to run from the zombies that were now frothing at the mouth at them, suddenly a strange figure burst through the only object in the room, an old oak wardrobe.

It was Neal.

He had a small cut on his cheek but otherwise was unscathed, and cocked a shotgun to get the creatures' attention.

"This-" he smiled in the dim light. "IS MY BOOMSTICK!" And then he shot, the recoil sending him into the wall but the bullet sending a zombie's head rolling, creating enough of a distraction for Emma to grab his arm and pull him up, Hook to grab his hook, and all of them to run like hell.

**_So here is where Gold's Mansion became a Haunted one. Or is it? What in the world is going on there? This chapter may have been a bit confusing, but life-or-death situations usually are. Thank you for all the amazing feedback, suggestions and more, and know that every little thing the characters do is important, and might give away an important plot point...Next chapter will come out tomorrow of course, and so you can have a hint on what it's about_ _(SPOILER!). T_he title is:** _Bloody Mary...Where's My Mirror?_


	5. Bloody Mary Where's My Mirror?

Chapter Five: Bloody Mary… Where's my Mirror?

Regina stalked down the hall confidently, the two idiots and wolf girl trailing behind her and quivering like children. _Ha,_ she thought. _Afraid of a little hex?_ That's what she speculated was happening: a hex, placed on the manor by all the magic unwittingly gathered together under the same roof, surrounded by the dark energy wrought within Halloween. Most of the energy would be focused in one object or spectre, and if they could destroy it, then they could destroy the hex.

Now, as she walked down the hall she and her companions had taken away from the ballroom, she felt the need to try and get them to be more scared. _We'll probably find the source without a problem, _she justified in her mind. _Why not have fun with their heightened imaginations while I can? _"You know," she began, smirking wickedly, though the others were behind her and therefore couldn't see it. "A lot of horror movies are based on true stories." She had no idea whether or not that was actually true, but she figured it would be the perfect starting point for her mind games.

"Really?" Ruby asked, curiosity clearly piqued. _Not for long._

"Oh yeah. But they practically never get it right, because no one ever survives from the strange occurrences to tell them about it."

Behind her she heard Snow gasp, and it only served to fuel her game, now becoming quite fun.

"That's not true!" David said, clearly trying to comfort his wife. But Regina was already getting way too much enjoyment out of messing with her. She now had her target.

"No, of course you're right," Regina began, and just after Snow sighed with relief she finished. "The occurrences aren't strange at all. Ghoulies are always killing, maiming, torturing, and scarring for life." This time Snow let out a small squeal, and Regina smiled with satisfaction. She could feel both Ruby and David glaring at her back, and decided to wait a bit before her finale, sure to scare Snow out of her socks. They continued to walk down the hall, making their way nearer to the basement and checking rooms for disturbances, not finding anything remotely abnormal (except of course, Gold's sense of feng shui). All this time Regina let her words fester in Snow's mind, taking root and germinating little seeds of anxiety and apprehension, as the Evil Queen part of her knew how to do so well. Then, suddenly and without warning, she spun around and outstretched her hands at Snow, screaming in the most unnerving and chilling voice she could summon, "BOO!"

"Aaaahhhhh!" Snow screamed, lifting her hands up defensively and falling back into David's arms.

"Regina! Cut it out!" he admonished and Ruby growled, but Regina simply shrugged as she turned and moved forwards yet again. They all walked in silence for a few moments, and then Snow whispered in an embarrassed voice.

"Charming?"

"Yeah honey?"

"Can we go to the bathroom?" Despite herself Regina burst out laughing. Had she made Snow need to pee? Or better yet, soil herself in fright? For her that was like winning the lottery, and she fell behind, still smiling like a toddler with a lollipop, as Ruby mentioned she knew where the lavatory was and led them off in that direction.

...

Regina sighed for the third time in impatience. Snow had been in the bathroom with Ruby (she'd refused to go in alone) for quite a while. She now wanted to go in herself, if only to check her makeup for any signs of smearing. After all, she didn't want to ruin her Freddy Krueger costume from laughing too much. Finally the door opened, and Snow and Ruby emerged. "I'm going to go in now," Regina said, frowning in disgust as Snow made a motion to follow. "_Alone._" Snow blushed in mild embarrassment and stepped back, and rolling her eyes Regina stepped into the bathroom.

It was large, with polished white porcelain walls and floor, a large mirror on one side underneath which were a row of sinks, and on the other side of the room a toilet that was about ten feet away from a lavish, claw-foot tub. Stepping over to the mirror, Regina took a moment to admire its lack of cracks and smudging. Mirrors, along with apples, were two things in her life that she liked, and this one was no exception. As she examined herself carefully, her mind drew her back to a party game she'd one heard of. _Bloody Mary . . . _one had to say "Bloody Mary" into a mirror in a dark room, alone, and the woman's ghost was supposed to appear. _Yeah right,_ Regina thought, snorting slightly with sarcasm. That would never happen… briefly she pictured herself performing the odd ritual that very moment, and the prick of fear it gave her was enough to make her want to do it. _No_, she thought. _There is no way I will allow a game to get the best of me. _Waving her hand, she magically extinguished the candles that had been providing light to the room, and conjured a small orb of light in her hand that was just enough to illuminate her face and reflection. Taking a deep breath, Regina exhaled slowly, preparing herself and trying to remember. _Is it three times? Or thirteen? I'll do thirteen just to be safe. _

Another deep breath, and then she began. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary..."

Nothing changed in the mirror, but suddenly there was a flash and Regina wasn't looking at herself anymore. Instead there was woman, her face paper-white and delicate, but rounded and chunky. She had long black locks that floated around her head as if in water, and black eyes that glinted with malice. Suddenly the woman reached out from within the mirror, chubby fingers surprising strong as they gripped Regina's shirt and gave a sharp tug, almost bringing her into the mirror with the spectral woman, the only obstacle her hands firmly grasping the sink. The woman began to howl with frustration, and Regina had to suppress the urge to cover her ears. And eyes, as the woman before her grew even more gruesome, her eyes beginning to drip blood.

"Help!" Regina yelled, her cries not even audible compared to the howling of Bloody Mary. "Help!" The creature tugged harder, and Regina felt her grip begin to loosen. She was about to fall into the mirror. Bloody Mary shrieked with triumph as Regina's hands were free and the mirror and its monster were suddenly coming closer and closer to her face. She closed her eyes and braced herself, but only felt another hand grab onto her other arm. This hand was joined by another, and then another, and Bloody Mary's own grip was giving way. With a last pull away from the monster Regina fell back, right into Snow, David, and Ruby. Bloody Mary was gone.

"What the hell did you do?" Snow roared. "You never treat a situation like this like a game! You could've died!" Regina could only look at her, dumbfounded, and shrug as she tried to regain her composure.

"Well, that's the last time I ever play Bloody Mary."

Ruby snorted with laughter, and soon she, Snow, and David were all rolling on the ground. "You . . .summoned….Bloody Mary!?" Snow managed in between fits of giggles. "How stupid can you get?" They all laughed some more, and Regina knew they were right. Of course, her pride would never allow her to admit that.

"Whatever," she retorted. "You can laugh all you want, but you're the ones having a good bout of 'the chuckles' on a bathroom floor!" This didn't stop them, so Regina just growled in frustration and began to walk away. "Come on. Let's get to the basement already. I don't like being in the dark."

…

"Where is the circuit breaker in this place!?" Regina threw up her arms in exasperation. They'd been wandering around Gold's Labyrinth of a basement for what felt like ages, and had yet to come across anything resembling the source of the blackout…. or what Regina thought was a hex. They'd been subjected to a few chilling gusts of wind and floating objects though, nothing they couldn't handle. Now Regina silently thanked herself for not wearing heels for the sake of her costume, knowing her feet would be killing her at that moment if she had.

"Maybe it's a magic circuit breaker?" Ruby suggested, but Regina just scoffed.

"Yeah, right."

"Hey, I'm just trying to help!"

"Funny how you trying to help seems an awful lot like being an oaf!" Regina was about to add salt to the wound she hoped she created, opening her mouth to let out a rude laugh, but was cut abruptly short as she felt a shot of pain in the side of her head, sending it snapping in the opposite direction and making her vision briefly blur. As her face throbbed Regina lifted up her hand to her cheek, bringing it to her eyes to notice blood on her fingers, sticky and warm. Realization dawned on her, and she menacingly turned to Ruby. "Did you hit me?" she spat the words out like venom, taking a threatening step towards the girl.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I don't know why I-" Ruby stuttered, trying to fumble out an explanation, her own eyes wide with surprise.

"Come on, Regina," David said. "You kind of deserved it."

Regina shot him a glare. "That's not the point!"  
"Guys!" Ruby said, worried.

"Well," Snow argued. "You were insulting her and-"

"GUYS!"

"What!?" Everyone turned to Ruby expectantly, who now stared frantically at herself.

"I'm getting hairy." Regina was about to mouth off a snide remark, but stopped when

she saw Ruby was right. Her eyes glowed yellow, and her body began to morph, skin sprouting fur and ears migrating to the top of her head, growing pointed. "I'm transforming!" her words came out slurred, half English, and half barking. "RUN! NOW!" As Ruby grew fangs the others started down the hallway at a brisk jog, trying to put distance between them and her. Suddenly there was a howl all too close behind them for comfort, and Snow upped the pace to a run.

"We need to get out of the basement!" she said to the others between breaths.

"This way!" David hissed, twisting suddenly around a corner. The others followed, and no more than two seconds later there was a crash behind them. Regina chanced a glance and saw Ruby in wolf form, running full-speed after them.

"Faster!" she screamed, pushing forward. The three of them ran for all they were worth down the final, far too long hall that led to the stairs back up to the first floor, but Ruby was gaining, and quickly. Regina could feel the wolf's hot, rank breath on her neck as she leapt onto the stairs and rushed up behind Snow and David. They opened the doors with surprising speed, and suddenly the three of them were on the first floor. They slammed the door shut and heard a pained whimper, then put their backs against it to barricade it. It was like trying to stop Superman with a road block though, and with one good push Ruby split the door into pieces and stood over her companions, who were on the ground guarding their faces from shrapnel. The insane wolf howled with triumph, and Regina knew she would attack any moment. In a last desperate attempt, she tried using her magic to create a magic cage for Ruby, but with the small amount of it she had at the moment she knew she'd couldn't pull it off alone.

Surprisingly though, when she held out her hands there was a blue shimmer, and when Ruby tried to lunge she only ended up smacking into an invisible wall. Growling in her new confines, she circled and eyed her prey maliciously. They were safe for now. Sighing with relief, Regina stood and dusted herself off, checking on the two idiots, and turning to see Emma, Gold, Hook and Neal behind her. _That's why, _she thought. _Gold helped by adding his own magic._ "Looks like you dearies have had quite the adventure," he said smiling.

"Next time you can check your own basement," she snapped. "And how come you're all down here?"

"We were running from the undea-" Hook began, but Emma cut him off by putting her hand over his mouth. He began to struggle but she held firm, until she suddenly took her hand off in disgust.

"Ew!" she cried. "Did you just lick my hand!?"

"Maybe," Hook shrugged, smiling suggestively, and Regina watched amusedly as Neal was restrained from hitting him by Gold, and David was restrained by Snow. "You're the one who wouldn't let go."

"That's still gross!" Emma complained as she rubbed her hand on the nearest object: an ornate vase that balanced delicately on a table.

"Did you just get _pirate saliva_ on my vase?" Gold gaped, eyes crossing in repulsion. The he shook himself off and changed the subject. "That doesn't matter. Right now we need to really find out what is going on here, and since investigating clearly isn't working, we need to go to the restricted section of my private library."

"What is this, Hogwarts?" Regina asked incredulously, but Gold simply smiled mirthlessly.

"I assure you, it's far more dangerous than Hogwarts, dearie, and it's what we need to do."

"What are we going to do about Ruby?" Snow asked.

"Leave her there," Regina said, waving her hand dismissively. "She'll be fine." Then she turned back to Gold and shrugged in resignation. "Alright. Let's go to this… 'Restricted Section.'"

**_Reviews are like all the lame movie references I try to make rolled into a package of fluff and sunshine! Thank you all for the feedback and support! It gives me inspiration to write! I hope you liked this chapter, the halfway point in the story! WHOO! It was in Regina's POV, which was definitely a change, but I hope you enjoyed her snark. Next chapter our heroes (and villains) will be journeying to the Restricted Section, and coming one step closer to sealing their fates . . . Please favorite, follow, and/or review and enjoy the story! _**


	6. The Restricted Section

Chapter Six: The Restricted Section

The group walked in a clearly defined line, Gold in the lead, then Emma in between Neal and Hook, Mary Margaret and David, and Regina pulling up the rear. They were now on the third floor and had slowed down to a leisurely pace, catching their breath after running from flying furniture that would come rushing at them out of nowhere.

A bit like right at that moment.

"Duck!" Regina said in warning, but without thinking Emma turned to see what it was she was ducking from, effectively catching a glimpse of a desk drawer before it hit her in the forehead. Before she knew what had happened she was lying on the ground, her vision out of focus and hearing as if cotton had been plugged into her ears.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret and David cried, and she could see her parents hunched over her.

"Is the lass okay?" Hok asked, but Emma couldn't see him properly.

"Serves her right," Regina muttered. "I said 'duck'."

"Emma, can you hear me?" Neal sounded worried, and now was waving a hand in front of her face. Annoyance at being fussed over prickling, Emma groggily swiped him away, and tried to stand, ignoring everyone's outstretched arms. No sooner than she was up on her feet then she tried to take a step forward and fell backwards, sure to collide with the ground again. But she found herself caught in someone's arms, turning to see Hook behind her, face creased with worry. When she scowled at him and he saw she was okay, she could see his demeanor change as he smirked.

"Well now, love. Knew you couldn't stay away." Emma just rolled her eyes and after regaining her balance pushed him off, only to have Mary Margaret rush towards her and examine her face.

"Oh, you've got quite the bruise," she said in a motherly tone. "And a sizable cut too, we should-"

"Keep moving!" Regina growled, clearly repulsed by the smothering going on near her. "Or all of us will be sporting Miss Swan's new look, concussion-chic." As if to agree with her harsh words a pencil zipped suddenly past and embedded itself in the wall only a centimeter from Gold's face. They all began walking briskly down the passageway, Gold's pride not allowing him to run and so forcing those following him to keep the same gait. Suddenly he slid to stop in front of a large portrait of himself.

"Oh dearie, dearie, dear," he whispered, adding a bunch of other words that sounded like gibberish and waving his arm. Suddenly the portrait and its entire length of wall dissipated, leading into an enormous room that Emma stepped cautiously into. Moonlight filtered through a large window at one and, and ghostly shone on several large shelves of books. Most looked ancient, large and dusty. Others were bound in chains and dripping blood out of their spines, and there was even one that looked as if it were fashioned out of skin.

"Alright," Gold sighed. "Take your pick and start researching. We've got work to do."

…

Emma sighed as she closed the book she'd been skimming through and laid iton the growing pile of ones she finished. They had been in the Restricted Section for about three hours, and come up with zilch. Regina suggested that they might be dealing with a hex, but Gold threw away the idea with a flick of his wrist and they were all still searching. David and Mary Margaret were working diligently on their own piles, Neal was dozing off and now drooling in a large volume, Regina and Gold were grabbing books they thought would contain any important information and tossing them to the others to flip through, and Hook was cursing as he tried and failed to turn the page with his hooked hand, his other one clearly numb and asleep. Emma chuckled as he finally gave a sigh and took the corner of the page in his teeth to turn it awkwardly.

"You would do the same thing," he defended himself, spitting out dust.

"Oh I'm sure I would," Emma nodded with mock agreement, then grabbed another book to flip through. As she opened it a hand reached out of the pages and grabbed her neck, choking her. She tried as hard as she could to escape, but it did nothing to lessen the grip of the hand and soon her lungs were screaming. Hook, her parents, and a now-awake Neal were by her side in an instant, and Hook was desperately stabbing the hand with his metal appendage as Neal and her parents tried to pull her away. Not so much as a drop of blood came out of the hand and its grip remained strong, and Emma could feel her strength slipping away. Suddenly the hand was gone as the book was shut with a slam, and Emma fell to the ground, coughing and attempting to gulp in air at the same time. She felt warmth suddenly surround her and furrowed deeper into the embrace, not caring who it was. Regina could have been holding her for all she cared at the moment; she was just glad to be alive and near others who cared. She kept her eyes closed and just kept breathing, until her throat burning softened to a throbbing sting, and then she opened her eyes and mouth.

"Was that," her voice came out pathetically hoarse and she swallowed before continuing. "Was that the disturbance or the book?"

"Honestly," Gold said. "It could've been either. The volumes in this collection of mine are very unstable, hence them being sealed off from any place else." Everyone was standing and looming above her, and Emma realized she was on the ground still. Mary Margaret and David looked down at her with relief as they stood by Gold and R egina. Neal was kneeling next to her with his arm placed comfortingly on her shoulder, and that left . . . _Oh no! I snuggled with Hook!_ Suddenly very disgusted, she leapt upwards, looking back at Hook. Briefly his expression was hurt, but then it turned flirtatious.

"You just can't keep your hands off of me, can you, darling?" He got up but was promptly punched in the face by Neal for his remark.

"I was going to do that!" David whined, silencing himself after a glare from Mary Margaret as Hook made sure his nose wasn't bleeding.

"You two are not fighting!" Emma jumped in before Hook could retaliate. "We've got far more important things going on right now. Gold, when the hell are we going to open the right book?"

"There's a volume I just know has the answers we seek, if only we can find it."

"I have it," a sweet voice spoke, and before Emma even turned around and faced the spooky little girl she knew who it was. The girl looked the same as the last time they'd met, but now held a book behind her back.

"Well, aren't you the little kleptomaniac," Hook sneered. "Give us the book." The girl put her finger to her lips in a thoughtful gesture, then smiled.

"Okay." She held out the book, and Gold immediately grabbed it.

"Wait!" Emma yelled. "It could be a trap!"

"You're right about that," the girl said, for as soon as Gold haphazardly opened

book, the Restricted Section went berserk. Books began flying off shelves and careening into each other or the group's exposed heads. They swirled around in a tornado around everyone, and some even sat themselves on the floor, opened, and let zombies crawl out of their very pages. Amidst it all the little girl laughed wickedly, and Emma, unable to take it any longer, lunged at her. Instead she found herself tackling one of the zombies that surrounded everyone, two words ringing clear in her head and starting the panic and fear running loose in her mind.

_Oh. Crap._

**_This chapter was shorter than the last two by a lot, but we're moving on to bigger and better things next time (hint hint, wink wink). It was short and hopefully sweet. Again, thank you all for your feedback and compliment, it really makes my day. I hoped you enjoyed this one, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and/or review!_**


	7. Woods & Woe Be Gone!

Chapter Seven: Woods and Woe Be Gone!

A searing pain shot through Emma's leg as she crawled on the floor of the Restricted Section, trying to get away from the zombie. She looked behind her and gasped. Embedded deep in her leg were the zombie's teeth tearing at her flesh. Through the pain she was able to curse and grabbed one of the books swirling around in the air, using the lengthy volume to smash the zombie in the head. It roared in pain, mangled hands reaching to grab at her as it let go of her leg and went straight for her face. Emma dipped into her bag of bailbondsperson tricks and stayed still until she could smell the rank, dead-person breath of the zombie just centimeters from her face, and gave it a well-placed kick to the shin. The zombie reeled backwards, and knocking it to the ground with a slug to the face, Emma ran towards the others.

They were all amid a hurricane of books and zombies, each fighting their own battles. Gold and Regina stood back to back, trying to fend off a small crowd of zombies around them with weak bursts of magic, and disabling as many of the kamikaze books as they could. Mary Margaret and David fought with surprising hand-to-hand skills, but were clearly struggling with fending off the zombies and dodging the books at once. Hook was using his namesake to deftly dig into the throats of any zombies coming near him, and Neal was bashing as many as he could over the head with his plastic lightsaber.

"I'm really glad I've seen 'Shaun of the Dead'!" Emma barely heard him say to himself, and was able to smile briefly with amusement before a book came spinning by and grazed her arm as she raised it to deflect. Clearly what they were doing wasn't working, and where the hell was the creepy kid in all of this? As if to answer her question, Emma heard a small squeal of terror, and turned around to see something very frightening. The little girl sped into the room and ducked behind a desk just as Ruby in all her werewolf glory barged in, howling bloody murder. Her yellow eyes raked across the room, and Emma was pretty sure she was looking for the girl. When she didn't find her, Ruby lifted her head and roared in rage, proceeding to decapitate zombies with immeasurable speed.

"Guys!" Emma called warily. "Let's get out of here before _we're_ on the menu!" She turned to make sure everyone was following before she began sprinting as fast as she could towards the opening in the wall that was the door, ignoring the burning where she was bitten. Ruby was busy eating undead in the corner of the library, and didn't even flick an ear as her human friends ran out into the hall and started downstairs. Emma maintained the lead and tried desperately not to let her pain or a limp show as she kept them practically flying down the stairs, until they were in the ballroom again. Frantically they rushed forwards and once at the front doors, gave them a huge shove, all of them tumbling out onto the leaves in a huge heap.

Emma opened her eyes to find that her lips had somehow managed to get on someone else's and opened her eyes wider when she saw who's those other lips were.

Neal.

Squealing with surprise, Emma leapt up as quickly as she could, immediately wiping her mouth. _Crap,_ she thought. _I just accidentally kissed him._ Neal was still just lying there smiling like a child at her. "That," she said, shaking a finger at him. "Was an accident!"

He nodded as he got up, still grinning. Everyone else had been busy brushing themselves off, and now David turned to Emma with an eyebrow raised. "What?" Emma, flustered and probably blushing, opened her mouth to say something but was cut off before she even began.

"Oh, probably nothing except for an _accident_ with her old lover, one that'll probably never recur," Hook was smiling sardonically, his eyes harsh. _Double crap,_ Emma thought. _Someone saw that. __**Hook**_ _saw that. Now I'll never live it down. _At his comment David stepped towards Neal menacingly, and Emma had to put her arm on his chest to stop him.

"It was nothing," she said as she turned to Gold and changed the subject to prevent violence for what felt like the umpteenth time that night. "Gold, you have the book, right?" At her question he looked down shamefully, and Emma could feel anger fan in her like a flame. "Someone has the book, _right_?" The last word came out bitingly as she glared at each of her companions in turn.

"Worry not, dearies!" Gold said, flourishing his hands. "I remember what I read."

"How could you read anything? You were holding the book for two milliseconds!" Regina scoffed, and Gold sneered in reply.

"Never mind that," Mary Margaret said. "What did it say? What are we dealing with and how do we stop it?"

Gold swallowed, clearing his throat before explaining. "A curse."

"A curse!?" Everyone exclaimed in unison. _Man, this is getting old…_

"Yes, well it appears bringing the curse of magic to Storybrooke had brought another one along with it, and. . ." he trailed off as Mary Margaret and David suddenly starting making out with each other. The only thing anyone could do was stand and stare as the two kept kissing with an awful lot of passion . . . and tongues. Emma cleared her throat as loudly as she could, hoping to stop the life-scarring moment. Finally her parents broke apart, and looked around the rest of the group, embarrassed.

"True love's kiss . . ." Mary Margaret rushed to explain.

"We thought it would break the curse," David nodded as he wiped some of the lipstick of his face.

"Well, dearies," Gold shook his head in repulsion and continued. "If you'd let me finish you would know true love's kiss won't work because the curse is on my mansion and spreading, and I'm pretty sure I would know if my furnace had a secret dalliance.

What we need to do is get to the source of the magic in Storybrooke, and so the source of the curse. Magic in Storybrooke was most concentrated in my manor tonight, and so that is why the curse manifested now. But its source is where the most magic usually is."

"The mines," Regina said and Gold nodded. "Where all the fairy dust is."

"Exactly," Gold said. "And the quickest route is through the woods aways, then the graveyard."

"Oh h_eeeeeeeeeell _no!" Mary Margaret protested shaking her finger admonishingly and then placing her hand on her hip. "The woods, the graveyard, and then the _mines_! Do you _want_ us all to die a horrible death!?"

"Snow, you watch way too many horror movies around Halloween," David tried calming her.

"It's not like we have a choice. If we don't take the shortcut then the town will end up paying," Regina pointed out.

"Can't we just drive?" Emma rolled her eyes. _Always having to be the voice of common sense . . ._

"There aren't any cars here," Neal said, and Emma began spinning around, frantically looking for her Beetle. "Where the hell is my car? If that creepy little girl parked it on the edge of a cliff I swear I'll shove my car keys straight up her pre-pubescent, friendly ghost a-"

"Clearly, we're walking," David interrupted with a smile, not allowing Emma to complete her threat.

"Fine," Emma resigned and gestured for them to get going. When everyone was at least a few paces ahead and not looking, she lifted up the hem of her dress to examine her leg. The zombie bite was a huge gash that burned like an inferno, but it didn't _look_ infected. _Just because it's undead, doesn't mean I'll turn into a zombie if I get bitten, _she told herself as she put the skirt back down and tried her best not to limp as she caught up with everyone else.

But of course she didn't believe that.

_**Bet you thought she was going to kiss Hook! What can I say, I'm full of surprises (after all, to everything its own time and place . . . or not. Who knows?) So this was another short but hopefully sweet chapter. Tomorrow we venture into the woods, off to the mines. But what will happen along the way? Is Emma infected? Will she die or become a zombie? Feel free to speculate, favorite and/or follow! Thanks for reading!**_


	8. I See Dead People

Chapter Eight: I See Dead People

Emma shuffled her her shoes along the ground, kicking up leaves that had been shed as she followed closely behind the others. It was dark and cold, and she had no idea where they were going, only hoping Gold did as he led them along. "Oof!" she said as she suddenly walked into the large, thick trunk of a tree. Glad no one had seen her mishap, she quickly went back in line. Everyone walked in silence, the only sound an occasional owl hoot and running water that probably came from some sort of brook. Emma breathed in the crisp air, the night giving her a sense of awareness and attuning with her senses that she relished and would have enjoyed were the circumstances different. But as everything seemed quiet and everyone was absorbed in their own thoughts, she allowed herself a moment to simply breathe in the air, the peacefulness of the night in which she now walked. But reality dealt her a painful reminder of its presence with a sharp pain in her leg, where she knew she was bitten. Biting her lip as she winced, Emma knew she needed something to numb the pain or at least clean out the wound. _I could go to the brook,_ she thought. _But that's too obvious and too far._ Desperately her eyes combed her surroundings, catching nothing but darkness and what was immediately before her. She couldn't see Mary Margaret, David, or Neal in their costumes, but Gold sort of glittered in his body paint (Or whatever it was), Regina could be seen, and Hook's red coat stuck out like a sore thumb. _Hook . . ._ Emma thought, brightening as she strolled nonchalantly over to the pirate.

"Ah, Swan!" he greeted with a grin. "Had enough moping in the back for one night?" She smiled humorlessly.

"Come on, hand it over," she opened up her hand as she blocked his path of walking.

Hook obviously knew what she was referring to, but somehow managed to pull off the most convincing I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about look she'd ever seen, eyebrows raised in question. "Why, whatever do you mean, love?"

"Your flask of rum. You always have it on you," Emma smiled mockingly at him as his lips straightened into a thin, unamused line.

"I hope you aren't trying to get drunk, lass. That's the last thing we need right now, lest you want to walk into even more trees."

"How the hell did you-" Emma was shocked. She didn't think anyone had seen that. Either she was louder than she thought, or Hook was creepier (she pushed away the part of her train of thought that said "sweeter") than she thought and had been watching her. "Never mind that," she recovered, shaking her head. "I just . . . I just need it. Please." He was clearly caught off guard by the pleading in her voice, and gave the tiniest of nods, his hand becoming a blur that was now suddenly holding his ever-present rum out to her.

"That jacket doesn't even have pockets. Where'd you put that?" Emma found herself asking as she graciously accepted the flask.

"Oh," Hook's seriousness turned into a smirk as he raised his eyebrows and licked his lips flirtatiously. "There are many places one can fit such items."

"Well," Emma sighed, placing her hand on his chest to push him away a couple of inches, "That really does fill your quota of blatant innuendos for today, Hook. Thanks for the worthless not-contributions to society!" She turned to walk away, but figured someone would notice if she went out of sight and that if Hook had seen her hit a tree, then he would definitely see her clean her wound with his rum, so it would best to just do it right then and there so as not to call attention to herself. _Besides_, she thought, _Hook probably doesn't know anything about zombies. He'll know I was bitten and that's all, not that pretty soon I might be a drooling corpse in a tiara moaning "Braaaaiiinnnsss!" _So she placed her infected leg on a rock, hissing at the sting shooting through it, and began to pull up the skirt of her dress. Through her peripheral vision she saw Hook's mouth opening and shook a finger at him. "I told you, you filled your quota." When the skirt was up high enough to reveal the huge red gash in her thigh, Hook stepped closer, eyes widened in surprise. Emma examined it herself, trying to push aside the fear gnawing at her gut after seeing the gash was edged in some sort of black gunk and looked ghastly.

"Emma!" Hook gasped. "What in the bloody buggering hell happened to you?!" his tone was confused, worried, and angry, and it made Emma only pull up her famous emotional walls.

"I was . . . bitten," she said as she opened the flask and made to pour it on the wound. Hook snatched it out of her hand though.

"Let me," he insisted, eyes not leaving her wound as her dumped some of the bottle's contents onto it. The rum burned like a combination of the pain often called "pins and needles" from one's limbs falling asleep and touching a steaming hot kettle on the stove, except it didn't go away. Emma managed to keep from crying out, instead letting out a soft whimper and a single tear. Hook didn't look away from her gash until he was satisfied and had dumped most of his rum onto it. Then he handed the bottle back to Emma, who gratefully took a swig, the burn in her throat from the alcohol much less than that from her bite. She opened her mouth for another sip, and surprisingly little came out of the bottle. Gingerly she turned it to the side, not a drop coming out. _Crap. It's all gone._ Suddenly she felt a pull on her leg and snapped her attention back to Hook, who had ripped off most of his shirt sleeve and was now using it to wrap around the bite. Emma wanted to protest, but he was paying such adamant attention to her wound and not even making eye contact that she figured it would be pointless. When he was finished Emma could see that the cloth wasn't even able to cover the entirety of her injury, but it made her feel a lot better, and she sighed with relief.

Hook finally looked back at her as he smiled softly and stood from where he'd been kneeling. "Sorry that I'm all out of scarfs."

Emma chuckled, and slowly handed him back his flask. "All out of rum too. Sorry about that."

He waved her off with his hand. "Ah, 'twas put to far better use." For a moment they just stood there in comfortable, understanding silence, eyes plastered to each other's. But suddenly there was a flash of movement and Hook crashed into the leaves, now wrestling with the world's most annoying eight year old. The spooky little girl giggled as Hook began thrashing around, trying to hit her with his hook and failing terribly.

"Guys!" Emma called for aid as she ran over to Hook, the little girl now squealing with laughter. Hook swung at her madly, but she dodged each blow with amazing skill and used her long fingernails to slice at his cheeks and exposed arm as she remained on top of him.

Emma had almost reached them when there was a call of "Emma, watch out!" behind her and she spun around, a fireball whizzing by and catching the ends of her hair on fire. Remembering every "Stop, Drop, and Roll" drill she'd had as a child she stopped moving and let her body fall to the ground, rolling as fast as she could in the leaves until she thought the fire was extinguished and stood again. "What the hell was . . ."

Emma answered her own question when she looked in front of her. There, baring its huge fangs and smoke billowing out of its nostrils, was a dragon. It was at least twice the size of Maleficent, its scales a shimmering gold. Gold, Regina, David, Mary Margaret and Neal all rushed over to Emma as the dragon let out a low, guttural scream. David clutched his toy gun like there was no tomorrow, and Regina held it awkwardly at the barrel, her other hand outstretched to Emma. "Emma, grab my hand," she demanded.

"What, no!"

"Do it!" Regina's tone was harsh but her eyes were locked on Emma's imploringly, and as the dragon lowered its bestial head, she clasped Regina's hand. A bright shimmer ran through Emma's hand and into Regina's, then through Regina into the gun. As the shimmer went through it, the toy gun turned into a large, imposing real one, loaded and ready for battle.

"How. . ." Neal began, awestruck.

"Regina's magic, channeling that of true love," Gold whispered, also flabbergasted, an extremely rare state for him.

"Whatever," Regina said. "Let's shoot this crapface down!" At that the dragon opened its mouth wide, a searing orange gust of flame flying outwards. Its speed was terrifying, and in the split second before it reached them, Emma made the decision not to die. She squeezed tighter onto Regina's hand with own of her own, and clasped Gold's in the other, standing defiantly against the flames. They rushed upon them but were suddenly stopped by an invisible wall, bouncing harmlessly off and rolling onto the trees and bushes. Emma had created a force field, and with a sigh, let go of Gold and Regina's hands, nearly keeling over without the support of Neal, and breathing heavily in exertion.

But the dragon wasn't done with them yet. It reared its head and roared in frustration as it began lumbering towards them, making the entire forest quake. Emma got up and began jogging away with the others in tow, hoping they could flee, but encountered a growing wild fire on the trunks of the trees and on the ground, eating the leaves as if they were a gourmet meal. "Give me the gun!" Mary Margaret demanded. "I'm the best shot!"

"Guns don't work on dragons!" Emma protested. "You'll end up a french fry before you can get close enough to use it!"

Mary Margaret simply smiled, looking absolutely deadly in the glow of the firelight, and put on her ninja mask. "I know a weak spot. Besides, I'm a ninja." With that she grabbed the gun and stalked confidently forward. The dragon saw her coming forward and growled in anticipation as she began running straight for its neck. She slid on the ground and rolled like an actual ninja, narrowly dodging gust of flame after gust of flame. Finally she was at the dragon and leapt over its neck as it snapped its head to bite her. Landing in from the jump she stuck out her legs like a baseball player and slid on the ground, spraying leaves in every direction, the sound of a single succession of gunshots rising above the roaring of the dragon and crackling of the flames as she disappeared under its belly. Suddenly the dragon went limp and with a groan fell to the ground. When the great beast lay there, dead, David, Emma, and the others rushed forwards. For a moment all they could see through the growing smoke was the luster of the dragon's glowing scales, and Emma grabbed David's shoulder with her hand, both giving and seeking support as their breath hitched. _Where are you, **Mom**?_ Just as Emma's heart clenched with the thought that Mary Margaret could be dead, she saw the claws of the dragon move and a dirt-covered ninja crawl out, no worse for wear. Both David and Emma rushed forward to embrace her, and she returned the hugs with equal fervor. Emma finally let go in order to breathe, but when she took in the smoke she only ended up coughing. The fire had spread.

"We need to get out of here and to the cemetery as quickly as possible," Gold said in between coughs. "Let's go!" He began to jog off with everyone following him, but Emma stayed put.

"What is it?" Neal asked.

"Hook." _We forgot about Hook! How could I be so stupid!?_ Without thinking she ran blindly back in the direction of where she'd been and where she'd left Hook to fend for himself against the creepy child, coincidentally also where the fire was strongest. "Hook!" she called out, stopping where the fire burned fervently on the ground and in the trees, right at the rock where he'd helped her dress her wound only minutes prior. "Hook! Hook!" Her worry grew with each call that yielded no response. She heard her own name being called as well, but refused to flee to the cemetery with the others until she had Hook. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Emma stood completely still, allowing the sounds of the forest to be taken in by her. The crackle and pop of the flame, frantic calls of her name uttered in the distance by her parents, Neal and Regina, alarm calls of the birds, quiet howl of the wind, and a sickening, gag-inducing giggle . . . that was coming from straight ahead and to the left. Emma took a few steps closer to the flames, and saw beyond a burning bush Hook wrestling with the little girl in a patch of dirt. She didn't have a scratch on her, but Hook's face was crisscrossed with shallow cuts from her fingernails that looked like small stripes of red paint, and there were rips in his shirt where she'd clawed at his belly. His arm was also badly burned where the skin was exposed from ripping off his sleeve to help Emma, and she felt a pang of guilt as she looked at him. Now assessing the bush, she decided it was small enough to leap over, and that the flames wouldn't do too much damage. She turned around, lifted up her skirt, and trotted about twenty feet away, then turning around again and running full tilt to leap deftly over the bush. Her landing was less perfect as she rolled onto the dirt, effectively getting a mouthful into her mouth. Spitting it out, she stood and glared at the little girl and Hook still immersed in their fight, the girl now just about a millimeter from impaling Hook with his own weapon.

Mustering all the strength and as clear a voice as she could, Emma blurted out the first thing that came to mind at the child. "Hey, psycho!" The little girl turned to look at her in shock, giving Hook just enough time to lift up his metal appendage and stab her in the back with all his might. The little girl screeched in pain, a sound that made Emma have to close her eyes and cover her ears, only opening them again when it was gone. And so was the girl. _Go figure,_ Emma silently scoffed as she rushed over to Hook and helped him up.

"Oi," he complained as he examined his hook, now dripping with black blood that looked more like oil. "I'm never going to get this off!"

"Oh calm down," Emma scolded. "I'll put it in the dishwasher if we live. Now come on, let's get to the others."

…..

The moon was shining high in the sky as they stepped out onto the neatly clipped grass of the cemetery, finally away from the woods. Not that they need the light, when the entire forest was brighter than a Christmas tree as it burned slowly but surely. They all panted as they drank in the clean air, Emma checking herself for burns and sighing with relief when she didn't find any. _A zombie bite is enough to worry about._ She stood next to Regina and as they looked back at the forest, Regina shook her head. "Smoky would _not_ be pleased."

"Yeah," Emma scoffed. "Because 'only you' can prevent a giant golden dragon from scorching stuff." They both laughed, but the camaraderie, especially with someone who she was usually at odds with, unsettled Emma, and she turned to Gold to ask about their next step.

"Well, dearie," he said cheerfully. "All we have to do is walk through the cemetery and into the mines!"

"Easy enough," David said. "So, Emma, would you care to take the le-"

"Guys . . ." Mary Margaret interrupted in a slow voice.

"Yeah?" they all asked in unison.

"I see dead people." Emma turned to see an elegant woman with long black hair tied in a bun and wearing a beautiful red dress smile kindly at Mary Margaret. She had kind eyes and pale skin, and immediately Emma made the connection before Mary Margaret could utter the word "mother".

_**And the plot thickens! This chapter was a lot more serious than my others, and also the longest, but I hoped you enjoyed. My muse does what it wishes. What happened to the little girl? Did Hook kill her or only make her mad? What will happen to Emma's zombie bite? Is she only delaying the inevitable? What in the world is Snow's Mom doing there? Feel free to speculate, and don't forget to review, favorite and/or follow! Thanks!**_


	9. Where Your Nightmares Hide

Chapter Nine: Where Your Nightmares Hide

_**So incredibly sorry this didn't come out yesterday! I had life stuff going on . . . but it's here now and ready to read! I didn't proofread it very well, so please be aware there might be a few errors here and there.**_

"You . . .can't….be here," Mary Margaret managed between sobs as she broke down in David's arms. "You're dead!"

"Oh come now, Snow. That doesn't mean my spirit can't help you!" her mother said.

"Is it really you, Queen Ava?" David gasped as he took a step back. She nodded as she smiled warmly and turned her gaze to Emma.

"Ah, what a beautiful granddaughter!" Startled, Emma shook her head and looked at the ground. _What are the real odds that Mary Margaret's mom's ghost, who died many years ago, is suddenly here?_

As if she'd read her mind, Ava stopped smiling, and her face distorted slightly into an expression of urgency. "There's no time to explain. But I'm here to help and you must trust my guidance. Leave, leave this cursed place Leave Storybrooke!"

"But," Mary Margaret protested, sniffling and wiping her eyes of tears. "We can't, we'll lose all our memories!" Emma's own eyes narrowed as she shared a knowing look with Regina. _So that's what this is._

"Don't listen to it, it's not really your mother!" Regina growled. "Just something conjured up by the curse!" "Ava took on an appalled look, and then searched her "daughter's" face beggingly.

"Listen to me Snow, you must go." Mary Margaret lifted up her head to meet that of her fake mother's, and seemed for all the world like she wanted to believe her. But then her expression steeled and spat in the ground in front of the conjured ghost.

"How _dare_ you imitate my mother?!" The anger in her voice quickly turned into stark determination. "We're going to defeat this curse, and I'll personally enjoy beating the crap out of you." Her mother's charade gave way, her expression turning malevolent with a wicked grin as everyone began walking forward. Emma kept her gaze straight ahead and so unwittingly walked right into Ava, or through, as all she felt was a spot of cold air and then suddenly the creature was behind her. Ava turned and started walking with them, eyes trained on Mary Margaret (who was, along with everyone else, doing their best to ignore it).

"I never wanted you," she said suddenly, and Mary Margaret stopped dead in her tracks. "I was glad when you didn't use the candle because I didn't ever want to have to look at your pitiful, hideous, _whining_ face. Ever Again!" Mary margaret almost broke down right in front of Emma, but she hugged her from behind along with David and they whispered comforting words.

"It's not real," Emma said. "She's not really your mother. She's part of the curse."

Regina scoffed behind them. "I'd like to see these spooks try it on me!"

"Oh really?" Ava asked condescendingly as her face contorted and her voice changed, body and clothes morphing until they were that of Cora.

"Now, now, dear. Is that any way to speak to your mother?" Regina's expression was one of shock, but it passed almost as quickly as it had appeared.

"Oh _please_. I just saw you as Ava. Do you really think I'm buying this?"

"I may not be Cora, but I have her knowledge and memories," Cora said matter-of-factly. "And I know she hated you."

For a moment Regina's face twitched, but she tried to hide it with a shake of her head. It showed through in the crack in her voice though. "It doesn't matter anyway. Love is weakness."

"Oh, you foolish girl." Cora said it exactly the way the real one did, complete with mocking smile, and even made Emma wince. "You actually believed that shtick? I only said that so you wouldn't bother me. Honestly, I only used you. I came back to Storybrooke to become the Dark One, not to reconnect with the daughter I estranged for good reason." When Regina started to cry, Neal swiped at Cora with his saber, making her dissipate into a cloud for a bit as he ushered everyone forward.

"Come on, guys. Don't let it get to you. We need to-"

"Protect your family? Oh that's rich." The voice of the creature was now that a of a girl, and Emma turned to see a girl who looked about 13, with long brown hair and a long white night gown.

"Wendy?" Neal gasped, taken aback. The girl did a small curtsy and continued.

"The only heroic thing you ever did was let the Shadow take you so my brothers could stay, and I'm glad because I didn't miss you one bit. Always eating our food, sleeping in our room. You were like the smelly street rat brother I never wanted!" A tear escaped Neal's eye, and Emma moved to comfort him, but he shook her off. Wendy continued on her tirade. "After that of course you became a coward, just like your father. You even abandoned the woman you loved to go to prison while she was with child!" Emma had had enough. She moved to take a swing at the apparition but David beat her to it, and then they all turn and began walking more quickly.

"Ow David, that hurt!" David said behind them. But David was right beside them, and his lips were sealed. The shape-shifting creature strolled casually forward and stopped in front of David, who raised an eyebrow at it. It had taken the form of him, or at least someone who looked just like him, minus the scar on his cheek and plus a tight leather outfit.

"Oi, this is what you look like in leather mate?" Hook snorted. "I'm glad you never tried on my pants." David glared at him, and then turned to his doppelganger.

"Hello, _James_." So it was his dead brother.

"Hiya, _Dave._"

"I never even met you, so there's no purpose to me seeing you."

"Oh, you're quite wrong. You _are_ me. I was corrupt, and rotten, and you know that you are too."

Mary Margaret opened her mouth to protest, but Hook beat her to it. "Oh would you just _bugger off_ already mate? We've enough of your mind games." He began to stride forward again confidently, but then James suddenly changed into a broad, tall, brown-haired bearded man wearing an 18th century Naval uniform.

"Come now, Killian," he said, using Hook's real name. Startled, the pirate turned and his mouth dropped open, eyes beginning to swim with pain as well as unshed tears. "I thought we were the civil brothers." Emma's own mouth dropped agape. Hook had a brother? In the _Navy_?

"No, you're not Liam," Hook said, voice cracking as he shook his head. "You're not here."

"Are you sure you aren't just saying that because it's your fault I died."

"It's not. I didn't-"

"YOU KNEW THERE WAS A PRICE!" Liam yelled with outrage, causing Hook to shy away, the pain clear in his eyes. Emma felt a sudden desire to defend him, and snapped out at the creature, "Leave him alone!" Hook looked taken aback by her rush to defend him, but didn't protest and hung his head in shame as the creature smiled malevolently at Emma, changing form again. Oh, joy, Emma thought. _I wonder what crap worthy person this thing is going to turn into to try and pee me off . . ._ her heckling thoughts were cut short as the creature finished morphing and Graham stood before her.

His jacket, vest, beard, curls, the twinkle in his eyes, the playful smile on his lips, the slight scent of the forest wafting off of him. Everything about him was Graham, and Emma's heart ached as she took it in. The startling _Grahamness_ of him also made the following words hurt all the more. "You know what my first impression of you was, when I first saw you bringing Henry back to Regina?" he asked, unplaceable accent perfectly intact. Mary Margaret tugged on her arm, urging her to keep walking so they could reach the mines, but Emma pulled away.

"What?" she asked, just wanting to hear the voice for a bit longer. She didn't expect what it said though.

"I thought, 'Damn this girl has issues'!" he laughed at her, and it made Emma feel as if the words really had come from Graham. "'Look at that,' I thought to myself! 'Emotional walls higher than the Great Wall of China! You could take your kid there on vacation and have a picture next to it!' Well, you couldn't, since you gave up your child without ever even holding him once." He said so casually, as if it were a joke, and Emma wasn't surprised when tears began to pool in her eyes. But then she thought of Graham, the real Graham, and how her walls had kept out of harm for so long, and how Henry loved her, and how she was surrounded by people who loved her, and she felt Mary Margaret and David hugging her and didn't shy away. Instead she remembered that day at Lake Nostos, when Cora had tried to rip out her heart. _Love is strength. _And so, taking Mary Margaret and David's hands in her own, shouldering Neal playfully, giving a nod to Regina and Gold, and looking Hook in the eyes trying to convey all the faith she had in him (which he returned with the same look and a solemn nod), Emma began to walk forward, straight through Graham. He dissipated into a puff of smoke, but this time did not reform, and Emma and company just kept walking, straight towards their resolution, or their doom.

…..

The mines were extremely dusty, and Emma coughed as she followed closely behind Gold, who lead the way in the dark. The rocky walls were lit dimly by various torches and the glow of diamonds, but aside form that all was gloomy and barely visible. "This way, dearies!" Gold kept saying as the mines twisted and turned, and Emma felt like they were being led further down.

"I've done my time in the mines," David said. "But I don't recognize these tunnels in the least."

"Why would you, in the dark?" Gold drawled as if it were obvious.

"I don't know about this either, Dad." Neal piped in, and Emma narrowed her eyes as she felt the incline they were travelling on grow steeper. She held out her hands to steady them on the wall, but instead of rock she felt some sort of slime, and noticed there were no longer any torches, though the number of diamonds springing from the rock all around them just grew.

"Yuck, what is this stuff?" Emma gasped as she brought her hand up to her face, trying to get a closer look. As she did so she stumbled, and though she was fortunately balanced by Hook, she was painfully reminded of her wound as a sudden throb of pain shot through her. When she hissed with discomfort, she could just make out Hook raising an eyebrow at her, and she waved her hand to signal she was fine. "Well, Gold?" she added as she repeated her question.

He looked very distracted, and craned his neck back to scowl at her when she said his name. _Well sorry for interrupting your inner monologue._ "It's nothing. We'll be at the source in . . . well, here we are now." The tunnel widened quite suddenly into a large cave, set aglow by the immense number of diamonds adorning its space. Emma and the others all fanned out to get a better look at what was going on the center of the cave. There stood the spooky little girl, smiling widely at the group before her, hands behind her back.

"So nice of you to join us."

"Us?" Neal asked, and the girl nodded. She snapped her fingers and like a dog Gold trotted over to her.

Emma was shocked. Gold _wanted_ the curse? Quickly she got over her shock at the betrayal, and moved straight onto anger. "Gold? You led us here to die you son of a-"

"I'm not Gold, you idiot!" Gold snapped, taking Emma aback.

"Could've fooled me," Hook snapped back as he pointedly looked Gold up and down.

"Wouldn't be that hard," Gold retorted, but stopped when the little girl lifted up her hand, the other still behind her back. She gave a wave of her free hand, and suddenly another Gold was before them, bound and gagged, probably magically. Giggling like the maniac she was, the girl slid her other hand out from behind her back, revealing a long, wavy dagger with the name _Rumpelstiltskin_ emblazoned on it. Both Neal and Hook gasped audibly at the sight of it, and Emma knew what it was. The Dark One's only weakness (Aside from Neal and Belle).

"Don't any of you get it?" the girl tutted. "I'm the source! I'm already pretty powerful, but I can use this dagger to gain all the magic and ability of the second-most powerful being in this _realm_! Then there'll be no stopping me. And of course, I wanted all my friends to be here to witness such an occasion." The real Gold mumbled something, but the gag made it so no one could understand him.

"Who's the most powerful?' Regina asked, and Emma rolled her eyes. _Not a game of 20 Questions, Regina. Maybe the game of Clue, but not 20 Questions. And definitely the game of Life...or Death. _

The girl smiled and then surprisingly pointed to Emma. "You of course," she said, shrugging. "Product of True Love and all. Plus a whole bunch more you've yet to discover."

"Enough chit chat," the fake Gold said, rolling his eyes, and at that moment Emma realized the moment in the green room with the moving walls when she escaped must've been when the real Gold was taken, and all that time they hadn't known this was a fake. She was jolted by her thoughts though as she noticed the glinting of the dagger as it was lifted high into the air, and the girl made to plunge it straight into Gold. Without thinking, Emma lunged forward, yelling "Gold, move!" and outstretching her arms towards the girl, they collided, and the force of Emma hitting her propelled them both into the far wall of the cave. The girl got up quickly and hissed in rage at Emma, the dagger gone from her hands. Emma made to stand as well but in a sudden cry of anguish she fell back down. Her wound burned like fire, and she clawed at her skirt, trying to make it stop as it spread from the wound upwards into the rest of her thighs. She looked at the girl, who giggled back at her, and saw around her her companions facing up against the fake Gold and a horde of zombies that had sprung from the ground. The girl turned away from her and bent over the sand, digging through it with her hands and desperately searching for the dagger. It didn't matter either way to Emma though, her vision beginning to tint red and the pain shooting up through her neck. She kept screaming, screaming with pain, hot tears flying down her cheeks, until she could no longer hear herself or feel anything aside from the agony. But then she felt metal, cold metal graze her fingers, and looked down to see that the real Gold, still bound only a few feet away on the rocky floor, had slid the knife to her. Suddenly determination broke through the pain like a beam into darkness, and Emma grasped onto the dagger, the very movement of her fingers closing around it sheer torture. But with amazing perseverance and strength as she got to her knees, and then her feet, and with a final grunt of effort lifted the dagger above her head, her vision turning completely red as she used all the strength she had left to bring the dagger down with a crack, right into the little girl's spine. There was a scream, and a flash, and then voices and cries of victory all around her, but Emma was only vaguely aware of them as she fell to the ground, and lay still.

_**I will not say anything aside from: READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! And also thank you for reading this one.**_


	10. Next Year

Chapter Ten: Next Year

The next thing Emma was aware of was the distinct smell of rum, saltwater, and spice, and the taste of that in her mouth. She began to hear voices around her. "Is it working?' one murmured. "Why would it work, she didn't drown!" "I just want out of this cave." Suddenly she realized that something had been against her lips as air filled in the space where warmness had been, and then suddenly the warmness was back. _What . . . . _Emma thought, the only thing she could manage. She assumed the curse had been broken, and now as she tested her leg, she found it painless, and guessed that her bite had been cured as well. _But what the hell is going on right now?_ Suddenly her mind connected the dots, and Emma opened her eyes abruptly to see cerulean ones looking down at her as she lay on the cave floor, head pounding. Mary Margaret and David rushed forward to hug her, and chattered on about how glad they were she was alright. Emma thanked them, but then turned a gaze hard as ice onto Hook. "Did he . . . kiss me?" she asked. He shrugged sheepishly and then rushed to explain.

"They wanted to try mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, and since I was a sailor, they figured I'd be best at it." Emma nodded in understanding, a sudden wave of emotion hitting her. She pulled everyone around her, even Regina, in for a hug, and then started towards the cave entrance. She let everyone go out first, but then grabbed Hook's shoulder, pulled him back, and kissed him on the lips. She didn't know exactly why; maybe it was because she felt overjoyed they had survived and that she was no longer doomed to undeadness, that she was thankful to Hook for all the help he'd given her, that she wanted to even the playing field because he'd sort of kissed her, but she didn't really care as she broke away and started after her friends and family, thinking in her head: _What. A. Halloween. _

….

"Where's my coffee?" Emma groaned as she let her head fall onto the counter in the kitchen of the loft. Mary Margaret slid her the mug across the counter, and she lazily held out a hand to catch it.

Hook watched her drink suspiciously, and then shook his head from where he sat beside her. "If this is what coffee does to you, I'm not trying it."

Emma pointed a finger at him threateningly. "Just because in the last 8 hours we went through a traumatic life-or-death experience and I kissed you does not mean I like you."

He smiled at her flirtatiously. "Oh, I thought that's exactly what it meant." Mary Margaret leaned over the counter with her own mug.

"You did what?"

"Nothing," Hook and Emma said in unison, glancing away, and Mary Margaret changed the subject.

"I hope Henry's still asleep. Don't think he'd be able to come in here, see you, me, David, Hook, Neal, Gold, and Regina looking like we just got back from the war and not die of being left out."

"Hey guys!" Henry said casually as he walked out of his room, already dressed for school.

"Hey kid," Emma said. "What are you doing? You are not going to school today."

"But it's Friday."

Emma shrugged. "Skip it. I'll write you a note." Henry put down his backpack and surveyed the room. Emma, Hook, and Mary Margaret were at the counter, Regina was brooding over her singed hair from the forest fire on the sofa, Gold was analyzing everyone else and texting Belle, and David and Neal were fawning over the machine gun cradled in David's arms.

"Wow," Henry breathed. "Nice costumes."

"Thanks, kid."

"What're you going to wear next year?"

At that everyone just laughed.

_**Wow! Writing this was super fun, and I want to give my utmost thanks to everyone who favorite, followed, and reviewed! I hope you all had a HAPPY HALLOWEEN! If you want, you can check out my other fanfiction, and again, thanks for reading!**_


End file.
